But not lost
by Girlygirl
Summary: Nothing that you really what is ever lost. My take on what happens after Liz loses the baby. It's Liason! One Shot.


This is just a little thing that popped into my head. It happens right after Liz loses the baby and it's a Liz/Jason thing because they belong together. I own nothing and tell me what you think. 

But not lost

So Sonny had kept it a secret, hadn't told him; at least not right away but he was still mad and the wired part was that his anger wasn't totally directed at his best friend. It had been two days later when Sonny finally pulled him aside, away from the two talking blonds and told him in a hushed voice.

"There was nothing they could do for her, she lost it." Sure he still had his men on her, he always would, but he didn't know about this, about her fall.

"What? When? God, Sonny why didn't you tell me right away?" Jason was mad, but he was a hit man so he knew how to keep his anger under control.

"About two days ago, right after she talked to me she fell down some stairs but Ric thinks I pushed her." Sonny ran a hand over his face and turned to see if the two women were listening.

"I know you didn't push her but two days Sonny, why did you wait?" He was sure his boss hadn't pushed her but the fact that he'd kept this for two days made him mad.

"I didn't push her but I'm pretty sure someone did," That grabbed his attention but it hadn't gotten past him that Sonny had avoided the question of why he waited so long to tell him.

"Who?" He'd kill them.

"Faith," And he was grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door.

"Hey, were are you going?" A small hand wrapped itself around his arm and he turned to find Courtney starring at him.

"I have to do something." He told her, he'd almost forgot about Courtney.

"Do it later, it's not important." Sonny almost winched at his sister's words.

"I need to do this now, Elizabeth needs me." Courtney stepped back but it didn't bother him.

"I'll be back later." He pulled opened the door and left before things got ugly. His motorcycle didn't go fast enough as he speed through the streets of Port Charles, driving wholly on a feeling. His motorcycle finally stopped outside of an old building and he parked before heading in. The old halls were so familiar to him that he could have walked them with his eyes closed. The huge door stood in front of him and he hoped she'd remembered to deadbolt it before knocking. A few seconds later he heard movement on the other side before the sound of numerous locks being unlocked sounded in his ears. She remembered. 

"Who is it?" She voice was solid but he knew she was scared.

"It's me Elizabeth, open the door." He heard her walked away from the door so he pushed it open himself. The room was dark, the only light being that of a huge, three wick candle she had placed beside a canvas.

"I heard," He came up behind her and watched as she dipped the paintbrush into a blob on pale pink paint.

"And you're here why?" She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I'm sorry," He didn't push her just wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. He felt her shudder before giving in and leaning against him before breaking down and crying.

"Come here, Liz, shh." He turned her and pulled her to him, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Why me, Jason, what had I ever done?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Elizabeth," He told her; yes he was going kill Faith for this one. They stayed that way for a couple minutes before she pulled away and whipped at her eyes. It was then that the glitter of her wedding ring caught his eye. He grabbed for her hand and pulled it towards him to examine the gold bands.

"When?" was all he asked her; locking her dark eye with his light one's.

"A few days ago, me and Ric." He was mad she could see it in his eyes but he held his composer.

"So it was Ric's?" Sure Sonny said it was Ric's but Jason had also prayed that maybe it was Lucky's or someone who wasn't trying to kill his boss. She nodded her head.

"Liz, if you married him because of the baby I can get you out of this." He intertwined their fingers.

"Is she good to you Jason?" Elizabeth looked up at him questioningly. "Does she do everything you want and not ask questions, is she everything I wasn't? Can you look at her and know that she loves you and you love her back some?" she asked him and he thought about her question before answering.

"You were never second to her Liz, ever but yeah I can look at her and know that she loves me and I love her some." He told her.

"Well that's what I feel for Ric. I can look at him and know that he loves me and that I love him some." She pulled her hand away and turned back to her painting. She dipped her brush into a blob of pale blue paint before he spook from his spot on her couch.

"Some, only some Elizabeth?" he caught her little confession. She put down her brush before turning on her stool to look at him.

"Yes, Jason, some, because he will never be you and I will never love someone the way I love you." So she's confessed to him her secret. "And if memory serves me you also said some." 

"Yeah, Liz, some because I will always love you differently, you will always be first." He'd proven that when he walked out on Courtney before, Elizabeth was first in his heart not Courtney.

"Bad timing for confession," he muttered and she moved to sit by him.

"Why?" 

"Well, you're married now and I'm getting married." She eyes shot up to meet his, shock laced in them.

"You and Courtney?" She didn't know why she'd asked such a stupid question but he nodded to confirm it. 

"Wow," 

"Yeah, she want a September wedding," He didn't look at her, couldn't.

"Well treat her right Jason," They both got up and moved to the door.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He grabbed her jacket from were she always left it.

"I'll be fine here Jason, thank you." 

"I don't like you here alone." He bent to look at her and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her. Her arms locked around him neck and he stood picking her off the ground a little. Fireworks went off behind that kiss but they both needed to breath and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." They both said looking at each other. 

"Thanks for coming, I really needed this, I miss you Jason." She told him.

"I miss you too, Liz." He did more then anything he missed her. 

"Well, maybe we can be friends," She told him and he nodded, "We'll have to try." He really wanted her friendship back for the past few months he felt bad for what he'd put her through. 

"Yeah, we will." She confirmed and he smiled before opening the door.

"Remember to deadbolt it after I leave and I'll check on you tomorrow." Back to his protective self. She smiled.

"Oh and Jason, tell her if she doesn't treat you right she'll have to deal with me." He nodded before disappearing down the old hall and she closed the door, dead bolting it. She walked back to the canvas before finishing her painting of a baby crib set to the back round of half pale blue, half pale pink. _Baby _she'd called it. She felt better then she had in a while when she placed the paint stuff in the sink and dropped onto the couch, things were looking up. Across town Jason was thinking the same thing.

The next morning Elizabeth was enjoying a cup of coffee alone in Kelly's when the headline on the paper caught her eye. 

**Suspected criminal and wife to former mob boss, Faith Rosco found dead in her house this morning. No leads. **

A small smile pulled at Elizabeth's mouth and she knew that Jason had done this for her. Jason watched the tiny brunette from the window, sure their friendship wasn't as strong as it had been before, but it wasn't lost.

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
